


The Spider Incident

by FeatheryCassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arachnophobia, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryCassbutt/pseuds/FeatheryCassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt.</p><p>"College AU where Cas is afraid of spiders so it's always roommate!Gabe's duty to kill them but Gabe is out of town and Cas sees a spider so he grabs random passerby!Dean to help him. Bonus points if Dean is also afraid of spiders but wants to look cool and tough in front of Castiel because he thinks he's super cute!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the greatest at writing fanfics but I saw the prompt and decided to give it a try.

“See ya Cas,” Gabriel said while walking out the door, duffle bag in hand. Waving his hand lazily towards the door, Castiel continued looking down at his desk typing away at the essay he had due in the morning for his World Religions class. He barely even noticed Gabriel leaving the dorm to head home for the weekend.

He was so engrossed in his work he never noticed the tiny eight legged creature slowly crawling its way across the desk. Normally Castiel was brave and the go-to guy to catch bugs and release them outside. Spiders though? That was another thing entirely. He’d rather pay for Gabriel’s sugar habit for an entire semester then deal with them.

Soon the spider reached the edge of Castiel’s laptop and crawled onto his keyboard. That’s when he let out a squeak and nearly fell over in his haste to run to the other end of the room.

“Sp-sp-SPIDER!! GABRIEL GET IT!” He yelled, pointing towards the desk. He glanced towards Gabriel’s bed, seeing it empty. “Crap! I already forgot. He’s gone home for the weekend.” 

With a groan Castiel grabbed a tissue and inched towards his desk to try and be brave and get the spider himself. Once he reached the desk, the spider moved closer towards him on the keyboard. Castiel threw the tissue at his laptop and ran out of the dorm room into the hallway.

“Stupid spider.” He whispered to himself. Looking down the hallway he saw Dean walking towards him. He didn’t really know him well, but he knew he was in his English class with him. That’s the idea struck him. Dean could get the spider!

Castiel ran down the hall and grabbed Dean’s wrist dragging him towards his room. “DEAN I NEED YOU TO GET A SPIDER FOR ME.” 

Dean was surprised by this sudden change in his plans. He wasn’t complaining though about suddenly being dragged into Castiel’s room. That was until he realized what he had just said.

“Whoa whoa, wait. You need me to get a spider for you?” Dean gulped. He wasn’t the biggest fan of them. 

“Yes, please. I hate to admit it but I just hate them and I can’t do it myself.” Cas said entering the room but staying as far from the desk as he could.

Dean stood there staring at the spider still crawling over Castiel’s laptop. He understood his hatred of the arachnid but there was no way he was going to look weak in front of the guy he might just have a crush on. “Alright. I’ll get it for you”

Grabbing a plastic cup and piece of paper off of Gabriel’s desk, Dean approached Castiel’s desk to catch the spider. He froze when it moved again but took a deep breath and placed the cup over the spider, trapping it. He then slid the paper underneath it, successfully trapping the spider in the cup to be released outside.  
Dean cupped his hand under the paper underneath the cup and walked out of the room and to the door that led outside of the dorms where he then shook out the cup and paper, releasing the spider outside before walking back into Castiel’s room.

“There. No more scary spider. Everything all good now?” He said to Castiel while he placed the paper and cup back on Gabe’s desk.

“Yes! Everything is perfect now. Thank you Dean!” Castiel replied, hugging Dean. Dean blushed a bright red. 

“A-anytime Cas.” Dean patted Castiel’s back and smiled. Maybe spiders weren’t so bad if it meant getting hugs from Castiel.


End file.
